Ties That Bind
by The Mocking J
Summary: Flora meets the professor's family. [Bonds Left Unbroken Bonus Episode.]


**[[ _This is not the angsty Azran AU I spoke of, but it does take place after my previous AU, Bonds Left Unbroken and after Curious Village. Contains spoilers for both and Azran Legacy._ ]]**

* * *

 **Ties That Bind**

Flora had never had any brothers or sisters. Her parents may have wanted more children after her, but they passed away before that was even a possibility.

Though he watched over her, Bruno had no children to call his own apart from his machines. These automatons, the citizens of St Mystere, were built with the purpose of keeping Flora content and testing visitors to the village. Ultimately, to find a worthy caretaker for the Golden Apple.

While each robot possessed a unique personality, whether it be compassionate or childish, Flora couldn't regard any of them as siblings. Each and every one was programmed with her wellbeing in mind. Nobody complained, gossiped or argued with her. None of them would grow up with her. Bruno could alter the citizens' appearances and their characteristics as much as he pleased. It wouldn't stop Flora from aging, or himself.

St Mystere was her home, not her future.

Her future lay elsewhere… Perhaps with the top-hatted gentleman who not only passed Baron Reinhold's tests, but saved Flora, her village and her robot family.

Yes, though they may have had cogs for brains, oil for blood and metal for flesh, they were still her family. She may have outgrown them, but it still hurt to say goodbye.

For all of his kindness, Professor Layton couldn't cure the ache inside her. Exciting as it was entering a city for the first time, she missed St Mystere's peaceful streets, quaint cottages and clear skies. London's skies were usually grey with smelly factory smoke. There wasn't a whiff of Ingrid's freshly baked bread. Instead of a cockerel rousing Flora every morning, it was angry car horns. Some city-goers offered up the odd puzzle, but if you couldn't solve it you were a waste of space. (Who had time to chat?)

Luke tried his best to cheer Flora up. He told her he had also grown up in a rural village before moving to London with his parents. When Flora first saw him with the professor, she imagined the two of them were related. However, Luke simply insisted he was Professor Layton's 'Number One Apprentice'. He certainly behaved like a gentleman in training, treating Flora courteously but with the curiosity of a young boy.

She hoped he and the professor didn't view her as an inconvenience and that the three of them would become closer as time went by...

Two weeks after Flora moved in, the professor asked if she would like to meet his parents. Flora hesitated– Would they accept the professor's decision to adopt her? Did the Layton family set high expectations? What if they thought she was too quiet, too dull? — but she agreed, for she wouldn't mind more company.

She put on her best dress, tied her hair back with pretty ribbon and tried to prepare a cake. Luke had gone out with his own parents today, so she couldn't hide behind him. She needed to make a good first impression for Mr and Mrs Layton.

The professor came to inform her when his parents arrived, only to find her in tears. Her dress was dirty, her hair was dishevelled and her dish was an utter disaster.

An elderly woman who looked a bit like Ingrid tentatively entered the kitchen. "Oh, dear…" She covered her mouth at the state of Flora. Flora blushed, her gaze downcast. (She had even spilled cake mix on the _floor_ …!)

"Never mind," the professor assured her. "Let's just get cleaned up…"

Flora scurried upstairs to change and when she returned, Mrs Layton was scrutinising her failed cake. She smiled at Flora. "This isn't a bad tart."

"Um, it was meant to be Victoria Sponge," Flora mumbled.

Mrs Layton looked from her to the cake. "Oh, well, it was still a brave effort. Victoria Sponge is not the easiest recipe, but it's one of my favorites. Would you like me to make it with you?"

"If you wouldn't mind, thank you, Mrs Layton."

"Please, feel free to call me Lucille."

Mr Layton- Roland, said their Victoria Sponge was the best he's ever tasted. (His beard was longer than Matthew's!) He was delighted to hear Flora enjoyed reading and puzzles. Like the professor, he was a true puzzle connoisseur. "At least she's more enthusiastic than you and Desmond were," Roland chuckled.

Desmond was the professor's older brother. He also taught archaeology (and some science) at Gressenheller University. If he was anything like the other Laytons, Flora couldn't wait to see him. He even had a daughter about Flora's age!

The professor invited his brother and his niece over a couple of days later. Though her cooking had somewhat improved with Lucille's lessons, Flora didn't attempt to make anything this time. She and Luke simply sat in the living room until their guests arrived.

The resemblance between the professor and his brother wasn't striking; Desmond's hair was longer, tied back, and he was taller (ignoring the professor's hat). His eyes were a bold brown—possibly emphasized by his glasses— but they held the same wisdom as the professor's eyes. And the same sadness.

Desmond didn't look much like his daughter either. She was fair with bright blue eyes. Eagerly, Luke introduced her to Flora. "This is Aurora Sycamore!"

"It's nice to meet you, Flora," Aurora greeted her. "How are you finding London?"

"Exciting," Flora squeaked. "But all very big and new. I don't really know my way around yet."

Aurora nodded sympathetically. "It took me a little while to settle in, too. But you'll get used to it."

Had she lived in the countryside before as well? Flora was about to inquire, when Desmond cut in, "Hershel told me you'll be starting school soon."

"O-oh, yes," Flora bit her lip. It was important for her to learn about the world and interact with girls her own age. Still, she wished the professor could tutor her at home, or that Luke went to the same school...

"I believe you'll be in the same year as Aurora," Desmond continued.

"Really?" Flora gasped, looking at Aurora. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. At least she would know _someone_ there; she wouldn't be all alone.

"We might share some classes," Aurora said hopefully. "I can help you with History and Geography, but I'm still not very good at languages..."

"Just leave any languages homework to me," Luke added. His tummy suddenly rumbled. "Professor, can we have lunch now?"

"Always the gourmand," Desmond muttered.

"Nope, that's Flora!" Luke said. "She's the one who wants to be a chef."

"A noble pursuit indeed," Desmond approved.

Flora admitted, "I- I've been practicing with Lucille. She helped me bake a Victoria Sponge cake the other day…."

Aurora's eyes lit up. "Cake? If there is any left, may we try some?"

"Sure!"

Desmond smiled as Flora, Aurora and Luke rushed out to the kitchen. "It sounds like Ma has taken quite a shine to the girl— I can see why."

"Yes," Hershel agreed. "She is rather shy around strangers, but it doesn't take long for her to open up. I have no doubts she and Aurora will be the closest of friends."

"When do you think she will learn of Aurora's past... and ours?"

"When Flora feels ready to share her own past, I expect."

Desmond huffed, "You could at least tell me the secret behind this curious village-"

"That's up to Flora."

"But I'm your _brother!_ "

Hershel chuckled, "And you're Flora's uncle. I'm sure she will tell you in due time."

"What if she never sees me as an uncle?" Desmond mumbled. "She will be horrified if she discovers who I used to be..."

Hershel rested a hand on his shoulder. "She will look past that, at the person you are today."

Little did Desmond know, Flora considered both him and Aurora family already, along with the Laytons and Luke. She understood that family ties went deeper than resemblances and blood-relations. The bonds they shared were what mattered most.


End file.
